Aaron Roberts Crossover Fanfiction 3
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Montego is back for reveing on Foxglove and Dale but LFA try to spot Montego releasing Kefkain from his prison but will Alexander spot him in time or before it is too late.


Introduction  
  
FF Channel 45 in Detroit Michigan  
  
This is Aaron Roberts  
  
I am sorry that I use your WB Toons in my fan fiction so please don't sue me I will not make any money on this because I did not put copyright stuff and I got the go from the three authors names, and please forgive because I not a Player-hater. I have Respect the authors, WB, Disney, and Toons So in the immortal worlds of my emery Booker T. "Don't Hate the Player hate the Game!"  
  
Alexander Armington, and Razor Armington is mine  
  
This fan fiction is for 14 1/2 -Adult year olds  
  
So enjoy the fan fiction  
  
THX sound system  
  
THX.com  
  
Sony Suround sound  
  
Music: Huka Blues by Harry Slash and The Slashtones  
  
There was a time when the real world didn't know that a person could easily travel across dimensions and different worlds to meet toons and anti-toons. All that changed in the Year of Our Lord, 2002. One person actually had the power to cause such a rift to occur, but even he knew that such a thing, while an excellent means of making a living, couldn't possibly be safe for the common man. The Cartoon World in particular, needed to be safe for tourists. The man, sharing his plan with the president of the United States, George W. Bush, entered into a contract to protect this brave new world. A new agency was forged by this man, in order to not only protect the lives of the people of the Real World, but do defend those of the Cartoon World, so that the two dimensions, crossed by fate, would coincide with one another. The man's name: Alexander "Lightning" Armington. This is his story.and the story of the Lightning Force Agency.  
  
Lighting flash and Explode  
  
BOOM!  
  
Head of the LFA Agency Alexander Armington [Armington salutes] Aaron Roberts  
  
Vice Head of agency Ricky Roberts as the voice of Razor Armington [Razor in a stance pose]  
  
Agent Smith Jackson [Folded his Arms] Denzel Washington  
  
Lt. Nicky Chang [Bowing at the cameras] Jacky Chan  
  
Sargeant Rams Malone [Standing in a karate pose] Jim Kelly  
  
USSA Chicago Chife Mickey Carmaker Carmaker [ Looking a the cameras] Jung Juliet  
  
Guest Stars  
  
Chip Elmwood [Chip turns, folds arms]  
  
Tress MacNeille  
  
Dale Oakmont [Dale turns, smiles, gives thumbs up]  
  
Corey Burton  
  
Gadget Hackwrench [Gadget turns, shows wrench]  
  
Tress MacNeille  
  
"Monterey" Jack Colby [Jack turns, makes fist]  
  
Jim Cummings  
  
Zipper Musca [Zipper turns, salutes]  
  
Peter Cullen  
  
Tammy Sorenthia [Tammy turns, gives V-sign]  
  
Noelle North  
  
Foxglove Digitalis [Foxglove turns, raises wings]  
  
Deborah Walley  
  
and Introducing Edward Baird as Wescott Vance Atticas  
  
[Wescott turns and kicks]  
  
Chax Bennet [Chax tilts head to camera, looks upwards]  
  
Charlie Adler  
  
Dr. Jeremy Manniax [Manniax tilts head to camera, looks at viewer]  
  
Rob Paulsen  
  
Tiny Toons, Anamanics, Road Rovers [WB Toons Looking cheerful]  
  
Samuri Pizza Cats [Pizza Cats taking a victory pose]  
  
Peter Cullen as the voice of Claw Hyperion Atticas  
  
K. T. Vogt as the voice of Gemma Kaisya  
  
[Fade out.]  
  
Title card: The night of the vampires Bats.  
  
[Letters fade out, replaced by:]  
  
Written By Aaron Roberts  
  
Edited by Edward Baird  
  
[Fade out.]  
  
[Alexander voice] This is the year 20X3 I live in rescue rangers tree headquters with the rescue rangers in Chicago, Illinois, United States of Animals and America yea call it coronary but it is true but this story beguines in Amazon Rain Forests, South Animals (America) but something was moving in the cave was underground and a hand came out but it was a vampire bat hand and this person was foxglove cousin Montego and his two henchmen Nightshade and Manduke.  
  
Montego: At last I am free from the sun now I will get my revenge at Dale by make him and the Rescue Rangers X as Vampires and all the toons too, but first we need pay a visited to the Rescue Rangers X in there new location Chicago, Illinois, but first we need to turn the animals in to vampires Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Scenes 2 The vampire Armington beguines.  
  
[Alexander voice] Me and my cousin Razor was eating morning food with the rescue rangers when disturbing news came on the TV.  
  
TV: This Channel 7 ABC Morning news in Chicago, Mackerel Bracksoin, Sheila Steel, Dan Sternness for Chicago Sports, and Amada Rockchaser for Chicago weather, and now the top story.  
  
Mackerel Bracksoin: This a disturbing news folks in the Amazon Rain Forests and Reno Je Nero, Brazil The Animals was bitten by a get this folks by a vampire bat this is no explanations for but we found one local witness her name is Marercka Sanques now let go to Michael Crash.  
  
Michael Crash: This Michael Crash and I am standing to a local witness Marercka Sanques tell us what did you see last night.  
  
Marercka Sanques: I heard a voice late last night when I was hiding the vampires bats came out and bite the animals and turn them to vampires, this vampire bat was name Montego and the I found out that the vampire bats was heading for Chicago, Illinois to bite the Rescue Rangers X and wanted to get revenge at Senor Dale Oakmont.  
  
Michael Crash: Oh no the vampire are heading for Chicago, Illinois so this is a warring for all Law enforcement, the Rescue Rangers X and Vampire hunters out there you need to protected us from the vampires this is Michael Crash sing off.  
  
Mackerel Bracksoin: Let me say that again Rescue Rangers X, Law Enforcement, and Vampire Hunters protected us from the vampire, Dale Oakmont and Foxglove Digitalis Oakmont be on grad because Vampire Montego is coming to get his revenge at you.  
  
Alexander, Razor, Wescott, Claw, Tammy, and Gamma: Dale and Foxglove who is this Montego?  
  
Chip: Dale did you tell us that Montego turn Foxglove in to a vampire by the name Wolfblane and she trying to bite you.  
  
Dale: Yea and I sneeze the cave was cracking and the sun light killed him but how he came back?  
  
Foxglove: Alexander, Razor, Wescott, Claw, Tammy, and Gamma I need to tell you something and please don't be socked.  
  
Alexander, Razor, Wescott, Claw, Tammy and Gamma: We wont go ahead.  
  
Foxglove: Montego is my cousin.  
  
Alexander, Razor, Wescott, Claw, Tammy, and Gamma: Gaps! We didn't know that.  
  
Foxglove: It is True.  
  
Alexander: Now he want his revenge at you Dale but he need more vampire toons so he will get the Tiny Toons, Anamaniacs, Road Rovers then he will come at you.  
  
Razor: So we need to be ready.  
  
All Rescue Rangers: Right!!!  
  
Scene 3 The Vampire toons  
  
Location WB Toons Apartments  
  
Buster: Wow Chicago is bigger than our town.  
  
Babs : Yea They got more shops than Los Angeles.  
  
Yakko: This town is neat we can go to see places.  
  
Hunter: Fight Crime and talk with Alexander and his friends.  
  
WB Toons: Yea!  
  
But un aware to the there is a knocking on the door.  
  
WB Toons: Who is it?  
  
Montego : [imitating derriere person ] Special Derviery for the toon's.  
  
WB Toons: I want to know might be?  
  
The WB Toons opened the door Montego and his vampires came out and turn the WB Toons into vampires.  
  
Montego: Ha! HA! HA! Boy you are guball now all of you will become vampires.  
  
Vampires WB Toons: WE will serve you master.  
  
Montego: Now I will get my cousin, her husbin and the Rescue Rangers X Ha! HA! HA!  
  
To be continued  
  
Part 2 Scene 4 Vampire Toons Acttced the Rescue Rangers X.  
  
Alexander : [Voice Over] It was 11:00 p.m. Central Time We are in beads and are asleep me, Razor, and Gamma are in our rooms and the door are lock, and the rest are in there rooms doors not lock, but something came up on the rangers window.  
  
Montego: We are hear at my cousin house now we will turn them into vampires now attacked them.  
  
Vampires WB Toons and Vampires: Yes Master.  
  
The vampires WB Toons went to a room excepted me, Razor, and Gamma rooms but Montego went to Foxglove and Dale room and when they wake up they saw the vampires Toons but they were about to scream the vampires WB Toons and Montego bite them now there are vampires.  
  
Wolfsblane : Oh cousin I knew you were back.  
  
Montego: Yes I am back and you husbin Dale is a vampire.  
  
Vampire Dale: I great to be immortal.  
  
Vampire Chip, Gadget, Wescott, Tammy, Claw, Montreay, and Zipper: We will serve you.  
  
Montego: Were are the others?  
  
Vampire Chip: They are in that room but the door are lock.  
  
Montego: Get them.  
  
Alexander: [Voice over]: Me, Razor and Gamma were up and packing our things to escape.  
  
Alexander: Razor Get the weapons.  
  
Razor: Right.  
  
Alexander: Gamma get the Vampire hunters weapons.  
  
Gamma: Right.  
  
Alexander: I will program the car with remote-control.  
  
Razor and Gamma: Right.  
  
Vampire Chip: Oh Alexander can you open the door please?  
  
But Alexander all ready knows that Chip is a Vampire and were vampires there Montego.  
  
Alexander: Yea right we know you are a vampires because wile ya were having fun I use my x-ray eyes to find out what going on.  
  
Vampire Chip: He all ready knows.  
  
Montego: Vampires Rescue Rangers and WB Toons Attacked!  
  
Vampires Rescue Rangers X and WB Toons: Yes Master.  
  
When they brake down the door they were all ready gone.  
  
Montego: Where did they go?  
  
Vampire Gadget: look out side they left in a Firebird Tram-AM.  
  
Montego: Ralll, He got away from us first time, what the three rangers names?  
  
Vampire Chip: There names are Alexander Armington, Razor Armington, and Gamma.  
  
Montego: So the hero is hear in Chicago we will find them and destroys the two and turn Gamma in to a Vampire I will rule the world HA! HA! HA!  
  
Fox and Sega Sports It the NFL 2001 NFC Championship as Steve Young and the Detroit Lions Vs Tampa Bay Bucks who will lead one team to the Super Bowl, Lions At Bucks 7:30 P.M. on Detroit Fox Sports and Detroit Sega Sports Channel 21.  
  
  
  
When Alexander, Razor, and Gamma went to a safe apartment in Chicago they setup for the night and Alexander set the force filed on the house so they can be safe form the vampires.  
  
Alexander: Now the force field is set for the night we can all sleep.  
  
Razor and Gamma: Good!  
  
The next night it was 7:00 p.m. Central time and they were on a stake out agents the vampires.  
  
Alexander: Any vampires sites yet?  
  
Razor: None Yet.  
  
Gamma: What I see the vampires.  
  
Alexander and Razor: Where?  
  
Gamma: On the left side.  
  
Alexander: What to know Montego and the Vampires Toons with Rescue Rangers X.  
  
Razor: They are coming this way.  
  
Alexander: Ok get ready, Gamma are you going to be ok?  
  
Gamma: I will be fine.  
  
Alexander: Ok, Razor let dig-vole.  
  
Razor: Right.  
  
Digmon them song  
  
Alexander: Warp-dig-vole to Dragonmon  
  
Razor: Warp-dig-vole to Hipermon  
  
Dragonmon/Hipermon: DNA Dig-vole to Hiperdragonmon.  
  
While they were dig-vole one of the vampires sneak up on Gamma and it was Vampire Monteray and bite her, and Gamma scream Hiperdragonmon saw this and they were mad.  
  
Hiperdragonmon: NOOOO! That it let do it.  
  
Hiperdragonmon/Razor: But we going to need help.  
  
Hiperdragonmon/Alexander: Yea, I will call for backup. Strgent Malone This is Commander Alexander We need backup do you copy?  
  
Strgent Malone: We hear you we sending Lt. Chung, Agent Jackson, and Carmaker over.  
  
Alexander: Hurry Up.  
  
Voice: We are hear.  
  
Alexander: Who are you:  
  
Batman Beyond: I am Batman Beyond.  
  
Alexander: Oh you, you came to help?  
  
Batman: I am, and oh watch out a vampire coming behind you.  
  
Alexander: What?  
  
When Alexander turned around Vampire Fifi was coming straight at him and was about to bite him all but suddenly Razor came with a flying kick to Vampire Fifi and sent her flying into the trash cans.  
  
Razor: Lucky I was there to save you Alex.  
  
Alexander: Thanks for saving my life.  
  
Razor: Hay What cousin for.  
  
2001 Batman: We better to find the safe hiding place.  
  
Whit that 2001 Batman pull out a smoke boom and throe it to the vampires.  
  
Toon's Vampires: Chought.  
  
Burce Wayne Place, Gotham City, Illinois, USA  
  
Burce Wayne way 60 year old and retired from crime fighting, now he assisting Trey McGinnis/2001 Batman.  
  
Burce Wayne: So this is the secret Agency that called Lighting Force.  
  
Alexander: Yes I am the captain and you are the world greats crime fighter but at this year you retired because your heart was not good.  
  
Razor: Where are the vampire Toon's head to?  
  
2001 Batman: They are heading to Brazil? This don't make any sense.  
  
Razor: What do they want there?  
  
Burce Wayne: There is a accent leg den about a Vampire who is powerful than any other vampires.  
  
2001 Batman: Is it Dracula?  
  
Burce Wayne: No.  
  
Razor Was it Vale the Vampire?  
  
Burce Wayne: No.  
  
Alexander: It is Kefkain  
  
Burce Wayne: Yes it is.  
  
Alexander Eyes widen  
  
Razor: Lighting what wrong?  
  
Alexander: Kefkain my Immortal emery.  
  
Burce Wayne: What year did this happen?  
  
Alexander: My Great, Great, Great, Great Grandfather from my mother side was Alexander "Lighting" Armington was a hero in the 18th century of 1903 works for President Thomas Jefferson, at that time the President receive a letter from Paris, France That Napoleon Bonaparte tell us that a Vampire Wolf have been seen in Paris, France, and tells us it have travel to the Amazon Rain Forest, Brazil by a mist. So My Great, Great, Great, Great Grandfather Lighting was sent to the Amazon Rain Forest to face Kefkain, and he found so they fought to the death and my Great, Great Grandfather have Kefkain down and he cased a spell on him you will be imprison in this spot you stand on for 200 years, and so that how my Great, Great Grandfather became a hero.  
  
Burce Wayne: So in order for Kefkain to posed his dreams he must get ride of a descendent of the hero.  
  
Alexander/Razor: So that means us.  
  
2001 Batman: I am going with you.  
  
Alexander: Ok let suted up.  
  
Amazon Rain Forest, Brazil.  
  
Montego: There it is the burry grounds for Kefkain now he will emerge from the dirt's and rule the world.  
  
The ground was shaking up and Kefkain emerge from his prison ground.  
  
Kefkain: At last for 200 year of imprison I am back my loyal subjects.  
  
All Toons Vampires: yes master.  
  
Montego: Master Kefkain we bite the Rescue Rangers and Wolfblane is ours.  
  
Kefkain: Yes but I must get rid of a descendent of my mortal emery of the Armingtons.  
  
Alexander: I am hear Kefkain and I brought help.  
  
Razor: Right.  
  
LFA Agencies: Lighting Force Freeze Fuffball.  
  
Batman Beyond: Hello.  
  
Kefkain: Get Them.  
  
Vampires Toons: Yes Masters.  
  
Alexander: Razor you take right.  
  
Razor: Right.  
  
Alexander: Batman Beyond you take left.  
  
Batman Beyond: Ok.  
  
Alexander: Agents go with me.  
  
LFA: Yes Sir.  
  
Music: Walk by Kilgore.  
  
Alexander: Ok Kefkain your going down SuperSayen 28 AAARRRG! Boom!  
  
Razor: Supersayen 27 AAARRRRGG! Boom!  
  
A freast battle between Alexander and Kefkain, Alexander sees Kefkain coming from behind and Alexander hit Kefkain and uses his garlic gun and Sonic-Explosion Boom!  
  
But Kefkain is too fast and hit Alexander through the trees and use his Atomic Blast on him but Alexander was coming through the trees and was not hurt but his power glowed and draw his sword and aimed at his heart.  
  
Alexander: Arrgerg.  
  
Alexander ran his sword straight through his heart and says.  
  
Alexander: Check Mate and game over you loose Kefkain.  
  
Kefkain: NOOOOOOOOO! Boom!  
  
Montego was coming straight for him but Razor was quick to killed Montego by throwing his shaft through his heart and his henchmen.  
  
Montego: NOOOOOOO! Boom!  
  
The Toons, Animals and Rescue Rangers X was turn back to normal.  
  
WB Toons: He save us Three cheers for Alexander, Batman Beyond and the LFA.  
  
WB Toons, Rescue Rangers X, Animals: Hip Hip Hor way!  
  
Fifi: My hero and kiss him.  
  
Alexander: {Blushing} Thank you.  
  
Celebration  
  
Reno Je Janeiro, Brazil  
  
Government of Brazil: My people of Brazil it give me great pressure to give the award to Alexander and his Lighting Force Agency.  
  
Crowd: Yaaaaa!  
  
Alexander: Thank you Brazil we have save People, Animals, and Toons from the danger and now we will celebrate the party.  
  
Crowd: Yaaaaa!  
  
Dale: Hay Double A.  
  
Alexander: Yes Dale?  
  
Dale: How about you and Fifi hang with Me, Foxglove, Wescott, Tammy, Chip, Gadget, Buster, Babs to dinner?  
  
Alexander: How dose it sound to you Fifi?  
  
Fifi: It fine my love.  
  
Alexander: Sure Dale.  
  
Dale: Well let go.  
  
Alexander; Hay Fifi that kiss back there I want to returned something to you.  
  
Fifi: What is this gift?  
  
Alexander: This.  
  
Alexander give Fifi a passion French Kiss.  
  
Fifi: Oh My lover that the best kiss that you give me.  
  
They walk with the group holding hands togever.  
  
The End.  
  
And Next week  
  
Mannaix and the Evil Miss Next time on LFA.  
  
{Rolling Credits} 


End file.
